Remember when Santana was Straight?
by ilovebrittanafanfiction
Summary: Fluffy Dantana goodness. A series of random one-shots that will sometimes feature other characters such as Kurt and Rachel. I take requests so if you have any prompts or requests featuring our two lovely ladies that you wish to see here don't hesitate to ask.
1. Remember when Santana was straight

_Brittana are endgame but why not have a little fun with this couple especially if one half of the couple is the amazing Demi Lovato. Enjoy guys!_

"Really guys? In the kitchen? People have to eat here you know." Kurt groans as he walks in on Santana and Dani in a romantic embrace, with Dani sitting on the counter-top with Santana standing between her legs tugging at her girlfriend's waist whilst sloppily kissing her with force and lust. Her roommate's words causing her to unwillingly part herself from her girlfriend's wet, full lips.

"Oh please, as if you and gel-boy haven't had sweaty girl on girl sex in every inch of this apartment." Santana quips with a smirk.

"I can happily say that I haven't, I'll stick to my nice, big comfortable bed thank you very much." He replies pushing past the couple as he dives towards the teapot as if his life depended on it. Santana decides to avoid Kurt's rant about germs and hygiene and blah blah blah, by leading the other girl by the hand to the kitchen table where Dani sits down and pulls Santana onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist, prompting Santana to drape her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and plant a soft kiss on her temple.

"You really know how to have fun don't you Lady Hummel." She finally responds to Kurt who joins them at the table waiting impatiently for his water to boil.

"You just have issues when it comes to sex you horny bitch." Kurt replies with a smile, finally beginning to relax.

"You would be too if you had a girlfriend as gorgeous and sexy as mine." Santana responds cupping Dani's face and lightly placing kisses on her girlfriend's smiling mouth.

"What about Puck?" Kurt exclaims mid-kiss causing Santana to quickly break away and shoot her friend a death glare which is met with Kurt continuing to mess with his roommate "Sam... Finn... most of the McKinley's male population really." he adds with a grin.

Santana angrily points her finger to Kurt "I told you we are never to talk about the time I was... straight." she spits out twisting her face at the thought.

"Santana loves penis, Santana loves penis." He jokingly screams knowing Santana would never hurt him in the presence of her precious Dani.

"Wow did I wake up in the year 2009 or something when Santana was "straight"" Rachel adds to the conversation upon entering the kitchen from her bedroom, using finger quotations with the word 'straight' for added effect.

"We're just reminiscing about the good old days when Santana had sex with anything with a penis." Kurt beams to Rachel who takes a seat beside him. "We'll be here a while." Rachel replies.

"I will end you both." Santana angrily replies with a stony look.

"No no continue guys. She'll never talk about that part of her life to me and it's hard to believe my little gay princess being with a guy." Dani quickly interjects whilst placing a delicate kiss on their interlocked hands to stop her girlfriend's face from looking so angry.

Rachel and Kurt both burst out laughing at this "Oh Santana we're sorry." Rachel finally states after what feels like a lifetime of snickering to Santana. "It's just funny looking back with what we know now." she adds with a smile thrusting a finger towards Dani and Santana tangled together.

"So Dani, there was this guy Puck who had sex all day every day, you name the place they had sex there, I walked in on them having sex in our Glee club teacher's office more times than I would care to remember." Kurt states with a look that clearly shows he remembers every vivid detail.

"Really? It was always in the girl's bathrooms after school that I always caught them." Rachel adds laughing. "Puck would always invite me to join them."

"Santana would have loved that." Kurt responds causing them to both burst out into a fit of laughter once again.

Santana waits until the giggling dies down to start "Are you guys finished?" she says her face turning into a grin "Oh great." she adds before giving them a chance to respond "Rachel remember that time you kissed the lady over there's boy-toy who was so obviously gay that he was practically made of glitter, making him realise he was completely and utterly gay. Or Kurt remember when you told Mercedes that you were in love with Rachel to get out of a date with her, or when you dated my Britt and dressed up like a butch lesbian to prove how "straight" you were." She grins imitating Rachel.

There is a silence for a moment before Dani states "Wow you guys are all kinds of weird I'm starting to get why you're all friends." She laughs causing everyone to burst in laughter once again.

"Yup, we're made for each other." Kurt adds causing them all to look at each other lovingly with a gentle smile. Their moment is interrupted with the hissing of the boiling teapot which Kurt gets to his feet to retrieve. "And can I add just for the record." Santana goes on to say with a grin "This lesbian has had sex with more guys than you two queens put together."

"I'm sitting right here babe." Dani replies flashing her a smile.

"Don't worry our sex is way, way better." she quickly answers before planting a sloppy, longing kiss on her girlfriends lips. "Which reminds me, we have to get back to what we were doing before Hummel rudely interrupted us." she adds giving the other girl a mischievous look.

"Santana circa 2009 would be proud." Rachel expresses with a wink causing Santana to reply "Want to join us?" returning the girl's wink.

"And don't worry Kurt" she adds "Imma take your advice and make use of that big comfortable bed of yours."

"You wouldn't!" Kurt declares to which Santana smirks, scooping her girl into her arms and carrying her off wrapped round her waist to finish what they started.


	2. My friend Dani part 1

I usually don't write anything that is all rainbows and happiness but I got a request from A for a Dantana fight so that's what I did! I hope you guys (and A) enjoy it! PS look out for part 2 for the girls to kiss and make up!

"He sounds like a creep Santana, you stay away from him now do you hear me?" My Mom screeches through my computer's speakers. I love her but every time we video-call it usually ends in her screaming about how dangerous New York can be like we're in some after school special.

"It's only Gunther Mami, he's harmless, and also my manager so I can't really stay away from him..." I groan back in response.

"Still Santana you can't be too safe, people, especially men, will screw with you in an instant if you give them the chance."

As if it were divine intervention I hear the creaking and cracking of the loft door opening, Berry and Hummel's ability to give me an excuse to cut short any calls from my family is pretty much all they are useful for, well not really but don't tell them that.

"Hey babe did I leave my - oh are you talking to someone my bad..." I hear being abruptly shouted to me from across the room.

"Oh hey D-Dani" Is all I manage to mumble in response."Yeah just my mom."

Before she gets a chance to speak mum is already hollering at me "Dani? Who's Dani? Have you made a new friend sweetie, come on introduce me honey." She quickly rambles at me. Dani hears and walks over to me that familiar sweet, innocent look in her eyes, flopping herself beside me on the couch.

"Dani - Mom, Mom this is my friend Dani." I half-heartedly murmur knowing the shit-storm that is coming my way in the form of my very angry girlfriend. I can see Dani's face turn into a look of anger and hurt for just a split second before putting on her trademark beaming smile and saying in an upbeat manner "Nice to meet you Mrs Lopez."

"Oh call me Maribel dear, so how do you know my Santana?"

"Oh me, I'm just a friend from work." Dani replies giving me a sideways glance.

I can see my mum begin to prepare to say what is probably another question burying me deeper into the hole I have gotten myself into and so I make a pre-emptive strike "This was great Mami but I really am busy and you probably have a lot of work to do so umm yeah."

"I can take the hint Mija, Dani I hope she makes more time for you than she does her poor old mother." she responds jokingly evoking a small laugh from Dani. "It was nice to meet you Dani, speak to you soon Santana, be safe, love you."

"Love you too." I respond before quickly tapping the end call button which responds in Dani simultaneously throwing herself off the couch."

"Babe I can explain." I announce apologetically at her walking away.

"Don't. Just... Don't." is all she says in response whilst turning over pillows and looking high and low.

"I don't want you thinking -" I try to explain before being cut off. "Santana I really don't have the time for this, I can't find my cellphone anywhere and I'm gonna be late for work."

"I'll help you look." I mumble, searching the couch I just jumped off which was a personal favourite for having long make-out sessions with Dani "I was going to tell her you know." I begin saying trying to justify my actions "I just never got around to it." I add whilst pulling at blankets and checking down the sides of the couch.

"You know what screw it, I'll look for it later, I gotta go." She replies slamming the cupboard door a little harder than necessary and making her way for the front door."

"Babe please don't leave angry." Is all i manage to call after her which turns her swiftly around to face me.

"What have I got to be angry about?" She replies with a menacing smile "That I'm just your "friend" or that we've been dating for over 3 months and you still haven't told your parents, or the fact that you're clearly embarrassed about being with me. You're right Santana I'm not going to leave angry, I'm fucking furious." She says with a sudden sullen expression before storming out the door and slamming it violently behind her.

And all I can do is stand there and mumble "Shit."


	3. My friend Dani part 2

"Tell Dani I found her phone." I text Kurt who is luckily working with her tonight, also lucky is finding it tangled up in Kurt's duvet before he came home and having to explain how it got in his bed in the first place.

All I have to do now is wait, wait for my screaming girlfriend to come through that door and call me an asshole which is pretty much what I deserve. Soon I hear the humming of distant voices become clearer as they make their way to the loft, and in comes Kurt followed shortly by Dani. I get to my feet and can't help but make an expression that conveys the message "I fucked up."

"Kurt. Leave." I sternly yell once he passes the threshold.

"And go where?" He replies looking a mixture of confused and scared.

"Anywhere. Anywhere that is not here."

"Umm."

"Rachel is at that Broadway bar down the street, join her, and perhaps stay there for a long, long time." I reply whilst pushing him out the door "Here even have some of those gay-flavoured drinks you like so much on me." I add thrusting some notes into his back pocket before closing the door behind him.

I turn around to Dani standing staring at me with arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "So where is it?" She asks solemnly.

"Here's the deal, you hear me out and you can get your phone back, okay?"

"Really Santana? I can't be dealing with this right now, I just want to shower and sleep I'm tired and sweaty and gross." she replies her eyes softening.

"Never say that, you are so beautiful." I reply swooping over to her and cupping her face in my hands allowing a gentle smile to cross her face. "Ugh." she groans "I'm too tired to fight with you." she adds throwing herself on the couch, burying her face in the pillows facing away from me.

I crouch beside her and whisper "babe" "You're an asshat." is the response from my beautiful girlfriend's lips making me let out a quiet snicker at how cute she can be.

I rest my head on her shoulder and whisper "Santana never meant to hurt her Dandan."

"Okay you're a cute asshat." she replies with a tiresome sigh. "Come here you idiot." she adds rolling over and stretching out her arms, I climb into her warm embrace as she rests her chin on my head and I bury my head in the space between her head and her breasts.

"You're mine." I declare after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm."

"I didn't want to tell my mom cause I wanted to keep you to myself, I always have to tell her and everyone else every single thing that's going on in my life, it was kinda nice it just being you and me. Having no one expect anything of us, we could just kinda be, go with the flow, you know what I mean?"

"Umm I'm gonna say yes." she laughs back at me.

"I just wanted to revel in our own little.. Dantana world a little bit longer."

"Dantana? Really babe?" she giggles again.

"You know what I mean." I reply squeezing her ribs making her wriggle in my arms.

"So you're not embarrassed of me?" she asks in a more serious tone. I throw my head back to look her in the eye "Why would I ever be embarrassed of you? You're the most lovable cutie patootie I've ever met, I just wanted to keep you to myself, call me selfish, call me a bitch, me don't care." I reply giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Plus I'm pretty sure my mom will end up falling in love with you and liking you more than me so there was always that." I add.

"Well I am amazing." she replies sarcastically with a smile.

"Yes you are." I reply giving her a deep kiss on the lips. "Oh and before I forget, when were you gonna tell me that you turn into a sexy beast when you get angry."

Dani raises an eyebrow and a smirk crosses her face "Oh really... so you like some rough lovin' huh? What if I told you that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg." she says with a wink.

"I say smack my ass and call me horny." Causing her to slap my ass and squeeze whilst drawing a trail of kisses down my neck.

"I thought you were tired."

"What can I say, you're pretty irresistible."

"You know what I say? You're coming to the bedroom with me." evoking a smile from her juicy red lips.

We quickly scramble ourselves off from the couch as I take her by the hand towards Kurt's bedroom yet again "But not for what you think." I smirk back at her.

I throw myself on Kurt's fluffy plush bed, patting the spot beside me for Dani to sit down with me. "What-" "Just wait." I cut her off with a knowing smile, dragging across the computer from the bedside table, flipping the lid and hollering "Yo, Mami, you there?"

"Yes sweetie I'm here, just like I've been here for the past half hour." She jokingly groans on the way to her laptop.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." I cheerfully announce, which receives a confused look upon seeing Dani. "This is Dani… my girlfriend."

"Oh how wonderful!" She happily yells "She's a pretty one, you've done well Mija." She then whispers to me.

"Mami you do realise she can hear you." I laugh at her which goes unheard as she gets out of her seat and announces "Hold on a second girls, I'm getting your papi in here Santana, introduce him to Dani, I'm sure he'll be thrilled." She excitedly exclaims leaving the room and screaming incoherent Spanish to get my dad's attention.

I turn to Dani and jokingly say "Look what you've done, you've unleashed the beast." To which we both laugh. "Thank you." She replies.

"I should have done it a long time ago; I can't have the prettiest girl in the world thinking I'm ashamed of her can I."


	4. The Party part 1

"Party tonight." Rachel announces as she thrusts her elbows onto the counter.

"What now Berry?" I ask at the lack of information given.

"Kurt and I want to throw an impromptu party tonight at the loft and you're coming." She replies with a mouthy smile.

"Ugh nope I can't do it, I won't do it. I'll just stay at Dani's apartment tonight." I respond, being met with a sad puppy expression from Rachel, "Why not!" she shrieks.

"It'll just be a bunch of yours and Hummel's snooty wannabe friends who quite frankly annoy the hell out of me and creep me out."

"Seriously Santana? You can be so dramatic and judge-mental at times!" She replies rolling her eyes to which I say "Yet you're best friends with me, I think that says more about you than it does me."

"I know how to get you to come." She states with a smirk. "Dani! Come over here." she yells at my girlfriend who is the only one of us actually doing some work. "Tell your girlfriend that you two have to go to a party tonight in the loft!" she adds when Dani reaches close proximity.

"Ooh party we're so in." she excitedly replies with a beaming smile.

"No. Noooo." I announce with my all too familiar look of disapproval that is met with Dani's face still smiling before turning around to Rachel and saying "Yeah Rachel we're in."

"Great! Starts at 10!" She happily smirks as she pushes herself off the counter and walks away.

"If you weren't so damn cute I would be smacking on you right about now."

"It'll be fun." She replies. Do you know the bad thing about having a girlfriend who is happy and always positive? Is having a girlfriend who is always happy and positive about everything...

"But they're all pretentious assholes! And the singing... oh god the singing." I mumble imagining the fresh hell I have gotten myself into.

"Ok I promise to shield you from everyone you hate... Which is pretty much everyone." She smiles to me.

"But it's our date night." I whine with a pout.

"And your date wants to party!"

"You suck." I pout again and sulk.

"It'll be fun Miss Grumpy Pants!" she reassures me.

"Ugh." I groan.

"And if not I'm sure we can find… something fun to do together, okay?" she replies playing with the buttons on my work top with a suggestive smirk.

"It's getting better…keep talking." I say letting a slight smile cross my face.

"And maybe we can move date night to tomorrow night." she adds clearly trying to make me happy which obviously works when all I can do is grin in response.

"Now get back to work lazy!" she grins.

"I work very hard I'll have you know!" I reply shocked.

"No, I mean actual work like serving tables and cleaning not pretending to look busy when really you're staring at me." she laughs. I bite my lip and look guilty "Yup, I do notice... and I'm not complaining." she whispers in my ear giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking away smiling.

And with that commenced the next 4 hours of the shift in which Dani took every opportunity she got to seduce in in every way imaginable from afar so as to annoy me. This party better be worth postponing date night for..


	5. Blue Hair

**_It's understandable why it wouldn't be commented on in the show but I thought the amazingness that is Demi Lovato's blue hair was worth writing a little something on so I hope you enjoy guys!_**

"Holy shit your hair is blue!" Kurt screams at me as soon as he opens the loft door.

"Oh my God really? When did that happen?" I reply jokingly.

"Come in, come in." He finally announces after staring at me for what I consider a tad too long.

I make my way for the couch at the same time Rachel is making her way from her bedroom "Hey Da- wow your hair is blue." she remarks with a shocked expression.

"God you'd think no-one's ever dyed their hair in Lima the way you two are acting." I joke whilst they both take a seat in the recliner facing me.

"I like it!" Rachel declares "Very edgy, modern, chic, very you." She beams "I second that Rachel!" Kurt exclaims.

"Thanks guys!" I reply beginning to relax that they don't think I look idiotic. "So is my girlfriend around then? We have a dinner date to get to." I ask.

"She'll be back in a minute; she ran out of hairspray, you would have thought a natural disaster had happened the way she was acting." Rachel jokes.

"Speaking of Santana, has she seen it yet? She hasn't mentioned it." Kurt questions me.

"Not yet it was a spur of the moment kinda thing, I'm sure she'll like it though... right?" They both give each other an awkward sideways glance before unconvincingly murmuring "Sure, sure."

"Woah woah woah, hold on, why wouldn't she like it?" I ask uneasily shifting forward in my seat. They look at each other yet again, with Rachel deciding to speak "Well umm.. Santana... she's kinda into blondes..." she stutters at me.

I screw up my face, prompting Rachel to add "Not to mean that she's not gonna love the blue or anything." with an uneasy look.

"That's just stupid, its only hair! Plus it's my choice, my body, not her's, just saying." I finally reply as nicely as I can after a few moments of contemplation. "You really don't think she'll like it?" I add disheartened.

"We're not saying that..." Kurt blurts out "It's just... Remember Quinn's dye job?" He directs towards Rachel. "Oh yeah..." Rachel confirms "Our friend from back home kinda went... Off the rails and dyed her hair pink, you should have heard Santana about it." She recalls "Harsh wouldn't begin to describe it." Kurt adds.

"I gotta say, you guys know how to make a girl feel great." I reply sarcastically with a smile on my face trying to hide my worries. It must not have been very convincing as Rachel tries to do some damage control "But you know, there was also a time when we thought Santana was straight, so what do we really know anyway." she tries to laugh it off.

"Can't say you're making me feel any better guys." I reply.

"Sorry..." They reply in unison "What's the worst that's gonna happen anyway." Rachel adds trying to appear positive which is usually my job.

"Umm my relatively new girlfriend thinks I look like an idiot and apparently won't be as attracted to me as before. No big deal really." I grumble in response.

"Pfft like there's any chance of that happening, you'd think you were sent from heaven the way she talks about you." Rachel offhandedly says which I can't help but smile at.

"We all got wasted the other night, and in-between her calling me a bitch again and again she kept complaining that all she wanted was her cuddle bear, which I'm gonna go out on a limb and say is you." I break out in a grin at how cute my girlfriend is when I'm not around. "Bitch worships the ground you walk on." He adds.

Before I get the chance to reply we hear a rattling at the door and in swoops Santana, taken by surprise by my presence "Babe you're...early." She says once she gets a proper look at me. "Come on Kurt, let's go do my nails or something…anything." Rachel declares to Kurt tugging at his arm.

"I want to see some lesbian drama." He tries to whisper out of the corner of his mouth yet loudly enough for us all to hear, before she finally tugs him out of the room screaming "Damn your surprisingly strong upper body strength!"

I stand up to greet her and both of us are left there staring at each other for what seems like an eternity waiting for her to say something. Her shocked face then turns to a smirk "Hmm something's different." she finally says, "Yeah I got a new dress." I reply indicating the new tight black dress I had on for our date tonight.

She drops her bag and strides over to me, tangling her fingers in my newly dyed hair, "You look like a sexy smurf you know." she grins to me, "Really? You like it?" I ask.

"Duh you look badass." She says brushing her fingers through my hair "You can relax now." she smiles kissing me on the lips. "You thought I'd hate it didn't you." she smirks.

"How did you know?" I ask more relaxed now.

"Your face looks like you're 15 and your period is late." She jokes "Plus clearly you were talking to the gruesome twosome which is never good."

"They told me you had a thing for blondes."

"Little do they know that greater for my love of blondes is my love for girls with a little rock 'n' roll in them, dyed hair, leather jackets and all that. But we didn't get much of those types of girls in Lima." She confesses wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. "But now I have my own little -" I cut her off "Cuddle bear?" I ask smirking.

"I'm gonna kill him, that was just between drunk friends." She replies with a furrowed brow and a pout. "You're so cute!" I reply booping her nose.

"Oh great you're all edgy and cool and I'm…cute. I don't know how to feel about this."

"Well I like my girls cute and you are queen of the cuties." I joke making her smile that adorable smile of hers. She kisses me hard and deep in response.. I know where this is leading "Babe we don't have time for this, you have to get ready for our dinner reservations."

"Screw the reservation!" She exclaims releasing me from her clutches and leading me by the hand towards her bedroom "I want to play with my new smurf..."

_**Alright guys, if you enjoyed that and don't think I'm completely useless at writing drop me a comment about what Dantana story you want to see next, your wish is my command :)**_


End file.
